User talk:Loxlie 35
When you Edits, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:59, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Because we have enough powers that remembering if new one is similar than existing one isn't always obvious, especially if it's one that I'm not seen lately. In those cases, I depend on someone mentioning about it. I can delete the other one if it bothers you? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:31, January 8, 2018 (UTC) And? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:18, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Restored, but please stop stop using purple prose and unclear descriptions. There's a reason why I've been taking blunt ax to Capabilities and cutting the definitions to most basic level. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:56, January 9, 2018 (UTC) High-Tech Technomagical Exoskeleton vs. High-Tech Enchanted Exoskeleton I looked over the capabilities and users et cetera of the power you created, High-Tech Technomagical Exoskeleton, and honestly cannot see a difference between it and High-Tech Enchanted Exoskeleton, which I created a while back. Both are a form of magitek armor that is often very high level technology. Many of the users are even the same. On top of that, many of the users do not actually have magic incorporated, including users from Danny Phantom (Spiritual Technology, not magic), the Protoss (Psionic Technology, not magic), and the Zoni (time manipulation, but again no actual magic included). In what way does High-Tech Technomagical Exoskeleton differ? I can't see any real difference, especially since it seems to be made with the same purpose in mind (a magitek exoskeleton). GZilla311 (talk) 18:57, January 16, 2018 (UTC) The thing is, the entire point of "High-Tech Enchanted Exoskeleton" is to say it is exactly what you are saying. Please read the description on that page. I fail to see any real difference. "The user utilizes a suit of armor that is both composed of high-level science and uses a variety of enchanted materials, or is originally high-tech armor that was subsequently given a permanent enchantment to allow for mystical effects. This combination allows for the utilization of a variety of magical effects, while simultaneously providing the means to interact easily with non-magical technologies. Some versions of this kind of armor may allow the ejection of mystical metals, or even a computer to determine incoming spells and appropriate counter-spells." -- High-Tech Enchanted Exoskeleton In summary: all of the examples you put into High-Tech Technomagical Exoskeleton (or at least the ones that actually include magic, which is not all of them and thus should render them inapplicable) are in the Enchanted variation (I checked). The only reason why the Enchanted variation is even called that is in order to make it easier for people to search without resorting to the wiki-specific "Technomagic", and because it was a way of describing it as a combination between High-Tech Exoskeleton and Enchanted Armor. Please read both and let me know why it should exist. It seems to be the same power. A mixture of magic and technology into a suit of armor. GZilla311 (talk) 20:17, January 16, 2018 (UTC) When you add powers, don't add those that aren't even on the same page under others like they were sub-powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:21, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Which is why most of them were moved to Variations, some doesn't equal all can use them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:26, March 12, 2018 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:59, March 31, 2018 (UTC) ? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Cypher doesn't talk to machines, he uses speaks binary to give commands in machine language. Its essentially the same deal as programming a machine or using a QR code, only he does it verbally. Omni-Communication implies the machines actually communicate back with him as well, which is not the case at all. Cypher is not a user and he never was. Please don't make things up that aren't even remotely true.SageM (talk) 06:31, September 16, 2019 (UTC)SageM All he is doing is giving commands to machines to program them. No actual communication is involved. Its really no different then using voice commands to program the internet of things. So no, Cypher is not a user. As all he is doing is Programming or Reprogramming. Nothing else.SageM (talk) 06:47, September 16, 2019 (UTC)SageM M 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:10, September 29, 2019 (UTC) You removed Incisive Motion from Warping Speed? What's up? Sorry, didn't notice it aith Sharpness Manipulation. You don't seem to understand how the powers actually work. The users you added aren't literally cannons Mimicry means the character actually is the weapon in question, changing their arms or firing a blast from their mouths isn't mimicry. firing blasts from your hands, palms, mouth or eyes doesn't make them actual cannons. The user would literally have to become an actual cannon (like Baby 5 or Canti) to actually count as a user.SageM (talk) 21:33, October 24, 2019 (UTC)SageM Stinger Protrusion already covers Venomous Stinger. Read the capabilities of the power and you will see there is no difference.SageM (talk) 02:20, October 25, 2019 (UTC)SageM Don't remove applications even if you don't agree with them. I shouldn't have to explain this to you. First warning, second time gets a block.SageM (talk) 18:58, November 12, 2019 (UTC)SageM Neither Genetic Perfection nor Evolutionary Template would ever have Eternal Evolution. Please stop adding it to every power you find, especially when your adding it to things that it would never be used on. Also the Klarmarians just have Matter Absorption, not Absorbing Replication. So please stop fanwanking powers or making them greater then they actually are or would be.SageM (talk) 19:07, November 12, 2019 (UTC)SageM I have no problems with progress or improvement. The only thing I am doing is reviewing the page to see if the edits actually belong on there or if they are beyond the purview of the powers capabilities. You do have a tendency to make powers greater than they actually are, or add users that have never had the powers you are applying them too. You exaggerate things without the evidence to back up your claims, and a simple search can proof that without a shadow of a doubt (the DC Klarmarians is the the best example of this) I am simply fixing your mistakes (just like the rest of the admin staff) Someone or something that has Perfection wouldn't have Eternal Evolution by default, as Perfection is the ultimate end point that a user of Eternal Evolution will never reach. And a user of Evolutionary Template is the original starting point for evolution for a species or race as a whole, so it doesn't make any sense for it to continually evolve without end (as it would have no reason to do so) So your edits don't make sense when you get down to the business end of it. Also sometimes the applications you moved are no longer in alphabetic order, or they are already listed or covered on the page. So your complaints about meaning being obstinate are incorrect and invalid, as you are the one who is making the power into something that it isn't. If you want to add something to that page that's fine, just make sure it actually fits the capabilities of the power and isn't far beyond its scope or reach. Next time, check the capabilities and see if it makes any sense to add it. Because a number of your additions have no connection to the power at all....SageM (talk) 00:40, November 13, 2019 (UTC)SageM Also, logically speaking. A user of Evolutionary Template wouldn't have Extreme Progression. As that's the end point for evolution, while the template is the start. So it contradicts the basic nature of the power to have it as an application.SageM (talk) 00:54, November 13, 2019 (UTC)SageM Look. A lot of edits you make don't make any sense from a logical stand point. You seem to think a perfect being would have endless evolution, and that physical origin and beginning point of something would have the powers of the end/final point of something. So before you start complaining that I don't know anything and that I am acting like a know-it all, you may want to actually read the capabilities and applications of the pages you seem to think belong on those other powers. If you actually did read them, you would see that nothing about them belongs on those pages. And that common sense would dictate that they could never be applications to those powers. I don't think you are actually reading or reviewing the capabilities of the powers anymore, your just adding things without regard to the description or actual definition of the powers. Please use a little common sense and logic, because none of your edits make any sense when you get right down to it. That's one of the reasons why I revert your edits, because otherwise your making the power into something that it isn't.SageM (talk) 01:26, November 13, 2019 (UTC)SageM